Two Strangers
by MrNinGglry
Summary: The secrets he holds only within himself...the darkness he loves, devoid of purity or happiness. Witnessing pain was a typical routine of his… The life of Draco Malfoy…can only be saved by a mere stranger...


Author's Note: Here are some genres that will be contained in this story;

 Okay, it's kind of angst typo and sad and sort of darkish, which I don't **really**; **really **write often, but hey! This is one of my *okay* writings, and I'd like to try and seek first, rather than risk. I hope you'll enjoy this, and if you do, tune in for more since I'm addicted to Draco/Hermione! (Woo hoo!) Oh yeah, this rarely holds any comedy, which is another bad thing since stories need at least some of it… That's another bad reason why I chose this story to post first. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Think, really *why* I am typing this here….Yes, and get back to me when you're done thinking…

Summary: The secrets he holds only within himself...the darkness he loves, devoid of purity or happiness. Witnessing pain was a typical routine of his…the past he locks up, never wanting to have the desire of seeking it. The life of Draco Malfoy…can only be saved by a stranger.

 Two Strangers-

  "_But he's such a beautiful disaster…"- Kelly Clarkson_

  
Hermione groaned as she paced around in her dorm room, concentrating so profoundly enough to get an excruciating headache as her remainder. It was raining hard outside her dark window, unpleasantly cold, but she was far too hectic with problems to notice it.

_Ugh… Why do l care so? Oh all right, someone's about to commit suicide, I should care!_

 She had heard Malfoy talking to himself about this choice he had decided with. Even though He was a Malfoy, she couldn't let him just do this! It was ridiculous! This choice he chose was far from right. She had to go and save him from the taking the wrong path…  
  


  
*Flashback*

  
"I'm going to do it, Granger. Why do you bloody *fucking* care? l don't want to live in this wretched life of  shit."

" T-there's more to life than that, Malfoy! Why do you want to do this? Think about it! Malfoy!"

She watched him slowly depart from her, stubborn and decided.  
  


*End Flashback*

  
_This was it. l had to. Oh Merlin, help! Why **do **l care about him? Oh Merlin, I'm going to do it!_

She ran to every place that had popped into her frantic mind. She stopped, and looked around at the surroundings enclosing her. Hermione sighed and continued her search. She wasn't going to let him die…even if he was Malfoy.

 _What am I to do? Where is he?_ She could feel a hot tear descend down her cheek.  
  


 _ Is it to leave him? Or not?_

*Flashback*

Look at him… girls all around him, wanting his desire for them so badly… really; girls nowadays have no dignity or integrity at all!

She looked across the hall to see Pansy planted right in his lap, kissing and playing with him.

She froze as her glance turned into a stare. His eyes caught hers… she was trapped. Just like he was in the lock of the two pairs of eyes.

_He's doing that just to piss me off._

_Well piss me off, my ass!_ _Ignore, Hermione! _She thought angrily.

Then why was he staring at her instead of the other billion-gazillion girls in there? She sighed inwardly, just like shaking her head.

She quickly turned conscious once again and looked away, smiling at her two best friends. There was nothing to be discussed or thought here…nothing at all.

* End Flashback*

  
  
He aimed his wand at himself, unexpected surges of doubt coiling around in him. He tried to smile and stare straight ahead of the Qudditch field below him.

Think… You don't have to live in this world anymore…

  
*Flashback*

"Draco… come here…" she whispered to him as he swat her away, but she was stubborn like the bull-like face she portrayed.

He suddenly remembered i_her/i_ once again. He wished for her pain to be gone…just her…

*Flashback*

He watched his mother crumble to the floor once again. It was almost a routine that happened every minute of his life.  He wanted to dash to her aid and shield her from harm's way. He vowed that he would someday. He could hear her faint weeping as that man…

 Who no longer was his father in his mind, whom he hated and detested with all the fury and hatred within himself. He picked her up again and slammed her against the wall as Draco squeezed his eyes shut from the pain his mother had just endured.

"I'm sorry, Lucious…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry!"

He quickly shut his eyes once again. He didn't want to witness her pain. He opened them again, holding the door-opened steadily- just a crack. That man had started to kiss her hungrily.

"I'm sorry…" she moaned out, letting him do whatever with her.

"I'm so sorry, Lucious…" she whispered as his lips trailed down her neck avariciously, the two slowly crumbling to the floor as he swiftly unloosened the buttons on her blouse…

*End Flashback*

She tugged at his lower lip seductively. He felt no surge or chill. It was useless and tedious.

"Draco…" she cooed once again, seating herself at his lap.

" I have no time," he declined again.

 Pansy played with his hair, ignoring the fact that he didn't want her. She touched his cheek and traced his lips. She could feel no eyes on her or attention from him.

"What is the matter? Don't look at that girl!" she demanded, impatient and rude as ever.

"Oh Draco… Come. I'll still forgive you…" she whispered in his ear, planting a kiss on his cheek.

She played with his buttons and undid a few as Crabbe and Goyle watched Pansy the brunette brat intently.

"Come… darling…" Pansy whispered again, attempting to win his attention.

His look on the girl never ceased… or did hers…

*End Flashback*

He shook his head and looked up into the unceasing falling rain.

I have failed you mother… and only thought of my greedy self to kill myself. He could hear himself whisper that he loved her, the only creature he had truly loved in this broken down world of his.

 He shivered, his lips gradually turning a bruised purple. The droplets of his gel from his once unblemished hair were now ruined and fell limply from the tips of his messy bangs. He didn't have any desire in this life of his to live.  He aimed his wand at himself once again, determined to finish what he started.

Abruptly at the count of three he had tried, he froze, paralyzed at the spot. There she was, running to him. What he wanted to do to his mother from all these years. It was a familiar face he still hadn't truly recognized. And it didn't seem like a Slytherin either….

"Don't!" he could hear her apprehensive whimper and feel the wind of her billowing Hogwarts robes threaten him as she tumbled forward, rushing to him before he would curse himself. She was drenched also, soaking wet and have now sleek, and chestnut hair that he seemed to remember so vividly….

There before his eyes was Hermione Granger. An enemy, a rival, someone he was supposed to crush and despise. Didn't she feel the same every time he struck her down beneath him? Wasn't she supposed to hate him with the blood coiling hatred she felt? It was only then when he realized…she was the girl. The only one who he couldn't whisk his eyes away from…

"Don't," she whispered again hesitantly, staring softly at him, observing every feature of him as he conjured into a perplexed expression. Fortunately, it disappeared swiftly, and he couldn't bear the sudden restraining from crumbling down from her care or crushing his hungry lips fervidly against hers.

How can someone like her say that to me? How can this be true? Am I bloody sleeping? Wake up, Draco… this is a dream…It's only a dream… Hermione Granger the mud… She can't be saying this to me…

He slowly came dangerously nearer, hearing the breathing getting stiffer and stiffer from her.

His hand touched her wet cheek. She didn't breath. She looked up at him, of his now messy free strands of pastel flaxen hair hiding the pair of those gray eyes that were now bloated of emotions.

All she did was shiver of doubt and enthrallment, the liquids and fuses she felt in her stomach now united and violently stomping around roughly in her stomach. She was bitterly cold, however even his presence warmed her, although he had not even embraced her in any way. It was nothing she experienced in her life and nothing that she had suddenly been filled with such apprehension and ecstasy.

He looked at her, her eyes pooled of cinnamon swirls and the little familiar glint of passion she usually kept that captivated him. He leaned forward, closing the gap unbearably slowly…and kissed her.  He could abruptly feel the rushing surges, the chills, and the scorching hot thrills flashing through his body all at once. He was chilled of wintry undercurrents chilling up his body, but was then promptly warmed of surges that shot scorching blazes everywhere within him.

Her arms were snaked around his neck, the tantalizing taste that left him only to covet more of her. His arms were around her waist, pulling her closer each second as their bond became closer. His hand skimmed and caressed the bare back of her tenderly, who only craved more of his skilled touch that bathed her both breathlessly and intensively of the impassioned warmth she felt from his embrace.

They were clearly unconcerned of even the most diminutive care if anyone witnessed their actions towards each other. They didn't care they were kissing an enemy…or a mere stranger.

  
  


**Author's Note:** Well did you like it? You can probably notice I'm a newbie here at Fanfiction.net…:D I've been writing on Hpfanfiction, a different site before, and I still currently am! If you're wondering why I have two accounts at two related sites, it's because a friend of mine has been begging me to put some of my work on this… I don't get why! My work is very bad…or in my opinion…:D So there you go, you've finally gotten to know me a bit. And trust me, this isn't my only story I'll have here which may be a bad thing for some of you, or a good thing…


End file.
